The Hellions: Prologue
by blacktears
Summary: An elite, secret squad of aliens left from the Empire attack Leia and Han on their vacation.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Disclaimer: The Star Wars character and situations are not mine-they belong to George Lucas. Joter, H'shaat, Klorth and the other Hellions are mine. I'm not making money off of this, don't sue me.   
  
  
  
  


# THE HELLIONS: Prologue

  
  
  
Joter Pha'lik'ey scowled at the gray wall of his dimly lit room. He was tired of biding his time, waiting for the so-called New Republic to make the mistake which would give him his chance to strike. He had been waiting for years-since the great Empire fell, and it was beginning to get on his nerves. His tail twitched with irratation as these thoughts swam in his large head. He was a man of action, and this break was playing havok on his nerves.   
  
The door chimed and he jumped in surprise. "What?" He hissed, his large reptilian eyes narrowed as the small feline female called H'shaat entered.   
  
H'shaat padded up to him, her whiskers arched and her golden eyes betraying amusment. "A little edgy, Joter?" She asked in her soft purr. Joter's scowl deepened. "Well, don't be," H'shaat said, her purr a little louder as she saw how she could needle the taller being. "For once I bring good news...." She waved a data pad before his face.   
  
"What is it?" Joter growled, snatching it from her and turning it over to read what was written there. "What does it say?" He nearly roared as he found the information written in H'shaat's home language.   
  
H'shaat flicked her tail slightly as she reclaimed the pad. "It says, that the chief of state, Leia Organa Solo and her husband have decided to take a little vacation: to Yitmasu."   
  
Immediatly, the green skinned reptile's facial expression changed to a broad smile as he thought over the possibilities this move made. "Yitmasu," He repeated softly, ignoring the feline's nod. "Our old home.....Well, we certainly must pay them a visit."   
  
***   
  
Leia Organa Solo looked out the viewport of the Millinium Falcon to the deep teal colored planet which she orbited. Out of the corner of her eye, Leia could see the steal gray escort ship stationed not far from one of the planet's two moons.   
  
"Yitmasu," Leia whispered the planet's exotic sounding name, which seemed to fit it perfectly. At the soft sound of her voice, the Chief of State's husband, Han Solo, glanced over at her.   
  
"Huh?" He asked, not having heard what Leia had so softly said.   
  
Leia shook her head and moved to sit down in the unusually-vacant co-pilot's seat, beside her husband. "We should do this more often," She sighed as Han turned his attention back to the old ship. "Just get away from it all-leave the kids with friends and just get away,"   
  
"We should," Han agreed. "So why don't we?"   
  
Leia ran her eyes over her scruffy looking husband, trying to gauge how serious he was. He appeared completely serious, so she sighed and set about trying to explain it to him....again. "Han, we can't," The usual speech began. "We're both too busy, with too many responsibilities. Too many people are relying on us, we couldn't-"   
  
"No, your wrong there, princess" Han interupted her with a half teasing remark. "YOUR too busy, YOU'VE got too many responsibilities, and too many people rely on YOU. Me, I've got little I can't get around," he flashed her his best rogue smile.   
  
Leia sighed and leaned back. "Well, that still means that we can't do anything like this too often,"   
  
"Why not?" Han asked with false innocence. "I could just kidnapp you again..." Leia shot him a look and was about to respond when the com-link was activated.   
  
"Millinium Falcon, this is Commander Roget of the escort ship, Republic's Dreamboat," The male voice said through the faint crackle of static.   
  
"Who comes up with these ship names?" Han muttered, getting another sharp glare from his wife. He sighed and spoke louder, so that the commander could hear him. "Yes, Commander Roget, what can I do for you?"   
  
"Well, sir," Roget said and Han could almost picture the young military officer standing at strict attention as he spoke. "You are cleared to go planetside sir."   
  
Han glanced at Leia, who gave a small smile. "Thank you commander," he said out loud. "We're on our way,"   
  
***   
  
Joter watched as the ratty ship bearing Organa-Solo and Solo to the planet, followed by the escort ship. His eyes, adjusted well to the nighttime, easily picked out where the ships would break the upmost layer of the planet's thick vegitation-only about 4 kilometers from where he and two other beings waited.   
  
"Are we ready to go?" H'shaat hissed. She had good eyesight, but it paled in comparison to Joter's.   
  
"Maybe," the reptile growled. "Perhaps we should wait until the humans have gone to bed-all that will be going to bed tonight," he permitted himself a toothy smile.   
  
"And how far away are they?" The large hairy creature called a Thomor asked in his slow speech. This creature-whose name was Tyru Sune Flar'e-was the slowest of the four team members, but had the advantage of being the strongest.   
  
"Three or four kilometers," Joter informed him, as he turned his keen eyes skyward in search of the last team member-a litel named Klorth.   
  
"It will take me several hours to reach the landing site," Sune said, craning his neck to the side to indicate that he thought he'd best leave then.   
  
"Wait until Klorth is back," H'shaat commanded, just as Joter opened his mouth to tell Sune to start out. Joter closed his mouth irratably, under the amused glance of H'shaat. "Then you may go,"   
  
Sune nodded, acepting the female's rule, and sat himself heavily on the mossy ground. Yitmasu was a very beautiful-and hazadous-world, but Joter and his crew had trained there under the watchful eye of Emperor Palpatine and later Darth Vador...they knew the terrain and dangers better than any other creatures alive. Sune ignored the poisiness bugs that lived on the planet floor, knowing that they could not hurt him, as they could so many other creatures.   
  
"Where is Klorth?" Sune rumbled after a few minutes. He was not a patient being, and wanted so very badly to start on his way.   
  
"Behind you, you fool," the genetically engineered bird announced, startling Sune. "You're getting russsty if you didn't hear my flap....Joter and H'shaat did," Joter's eye twitched and H'shaat bared her fangs in amusment.   
  
"Don't startle me," Sune commanded, glaring at the creature behind him. "I may accedently rip those langy arms off if you do,"   
  
"Oh, accccedentlllly, now?" Klorth cawed, his voice high in pitch.   
  
"Enough." Joter interupted before a full-out fight broke out between the two, as had happened all too many times. "Do not fight-we have more things to do now. Sune, get started." With a last glare at Klorth, the golden beast pushed himself up and started on his rambling way.   
  
"And what should wee doo, oh illusstriouss leadeer?" Klorth asked, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Asss wee wait foor the lumberiing oaff to neear thee siite.."   
  
"Fly up and keep an eye on the humans," Joter growled the command, still angry at the bird-man's inability to get along with Sune. "H'shaat," he said the name with venom, glancing at the shorter feline, who gave a toothy smile back. "and I will stay here in wait,"   
  
Klorth opened and shut his beak once then turned and sprang into the air-his wings extended and arms wrapped tightly around his human-like torso. His gray body disapeared quickly in the sky.   
  
Joter sighed and thumped his tail on the ground as Klorth was lost even to his magnificent eyes. "This will never work if they cannot get along," he growled, partially to H'shaat, but mostly to himself.   
  
"They will have to get along," the female answered, curling her tail about her as she sat. "They will or they will not survive," she carefully preened a paw, her golden eyes glowing with joyful malice. "We are not like the New Republic-we are strong enough to survive."   
  
Joter didn't bother answering her criptic words-she would not explain, and he did not want to hear her sarcastic voice any further.   
  
  


To Be Continued.......   



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Disclaimer: The Star Wars character and situations are not mine-they belong to George Lucas. Joter, H'shaat, Klorth and the other Hellions are mine. I'm not making money off of this, don't sue me.   
Note: This is the second part of a story-please read the Prologue first-it will clear things up.   
  
  
  
  


# THE HELLIONS: Part One

  
  
  
  
Commander Willam Roget of the New Republic looked out over Yitmasu's lush vegitation and felt proud. He was young for his position, he knew it, and now he had been trusted with the Chief of State's safety. Some of his fellow officers chided him for being happy with this job, but he didn't care. He was glad to do it.   
  
He sighed at last and turned away. Behind him another officer-older than he but of a lower rank-stood looking bored. "I'm going to bed," Willam informed the man, who nodded and looked uninterested.   
  
Willam started to enter the building when he heard a soft click-like nails on metal-followed by a gargling and thud. He turned, confused. In a flurry of fur some monster launched itself at him.   
  
The young commander didn't even have a chance to yell or grab at the blaster worn on his left hip. Claws sliced through his neck and he dropped with a gurgle not unlike the other man's. For a second thoughts and pain swirled through his mind-mixing with confusement and faint concern, then blessfull darkness overtook him.   
  
***   
  
H'Shaat daintily licked the human blood from her claws, where it was already drying, while she waited for her companions to join her. Joter and Sune were still scaling the wall that had given H'Shaat no difficulty, and Klorth was flying around the peremeter to quickly search out any problem spots-or advantage spots.   
  
There was a clatter behind her and the feline quickly spun, her tail quaking with agitation, her sharp teath bared. "Hush, fools!" She growled as two members of her team pulled themselves onto the balcony. "Do you want to wake the humans?"   
  
Joter glared at her-he thought he was the team leader, the fool. "Perhaps if you helped," he growled back, his voice laced with acid.   
  
H'Shaat smiled sarcastically. "Finally admitting you need help, Joter? Do not worry, I won't let anything happen to you..." She purred.   
  
Joter's eyes red narrowed further, hightening H'Shaat's delight. That chide had been too simple-he was growing dull. Perhaps he'd soon have no further skills to offer the team, H'Shaat thought with hope, her eyes brightening. Then it would be her duty to rid them of the reptile-a duty she would do gladly.   
  
Joter turned away, obviously angry, to search the dark skies with his amazing eyes. H'Shaat had to admit that his eyes were a valuable asset to the group-as long as he didn't get in her way, she wouldn't harm him.   
  
"Does Klorth come?" Sune asked slowly. He was always slow, but H'Shaat likes the large mammal. He had observed her and Joter's verbal sparring without a sound, and not for the first time, H'Shaat wondered what was going through his mind.   
  
Joter didn't answer immediately, and H'Shaat found her eyes drawn to the sky as well. She could just barely make out a dark shape winging their way-it was undoubtfully the bird Klorth, but she unsheathed her claws just in case.   
  
"He is." Joter said, without glancing away.   
  
Sune turned his large, dark eyes-more adjusted to the light than night-towards the sky and soon even he could make out the shape of their last member.   
  
Klorth landed almost delecately on the railing of the balcony and ruffled his long feathers.   
  
"What did you find?" Sune rumbled in his softest voice, his impatience showing through.   
  
Klorth blinked at the beast and ruffled his feathers again before deeming to speak. "Theree isss liittle othhherrr peoplesss outssiiide.....Thisss isss thee besst waay in."   
  
The bird had barely finished speaking before H'Shaat had stood. "Good," She proclaimed, as Joter started to the door. "We go in."   
  
Joter carefully opened the door for his feline companion and she entered first-followed by Sune, Joter and lastly Klorth. Joter may be a fool-but he was still trustworthy when it came to their job. He had better be.   
  
***   
  
Leia sighed as she watched the dark sky from the see through roof. Several tree branches looked like shaped shadows against the purple sky with it's moons and stars twinkling. It was something not available to look at from Corescant-because of light pollution among other things.   
  
The corners of her mouth tweeked upward. Despite all she had said, how she had protested taking the time off, she had to admit that it was somewhat relaxing and nice to get away from the city planet. Of course she worried-about her children; her job...but still not having to be so busy was nice. A thought made her laugh softly. All this time off would leave her busier than ever when she got home, of course-but it was worth it.   
  
Han came over and sat down on the bed beside her. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, hearing her chuckle.   
  
"Home," Leia answered, not able to tear her eyes from the view above her.   
  
"Don't think about that," Han said, laying down beside her and staring at the sky. Leia glanced over at her husband and wondered what he saw among the skies.   
  
There was silence for several moments-both minds were occupied with other thoughts. The quiet was broken when Leia sat up quickly.   
  
Han frowned at his wife, worried. Her eyes were open wide-unnaturally wide-and her delicate, but strong, hands clutched at he clothes. "Honey?" The ex-smuggler asked, running a hand down Leia's arm. "Whats wrong?"   
  
Leia's body jerked-not away from him, just jerked and for a moment Han thought she was going into some kind of convulsions. "The Force," Leia said sounding strangled. This demanded all of Han's attention and so he sat up as well. "Something is here....I don't recognize it-but I do!"   
  
"Could you be a little more specific?" Han asked, hoping that Leia was capable of understanding what he said. Sometimes, with these jedi, he wasn't quite sure...   
  
Liea blinked slowly, her body relaxing slightly. "I can feel Emperor Palpatine," Han sucked in an involentary breath. "But, not really-more like his influence or training...." The Chief of State shook her head. "It's so hard to explain-but something is in here, and people are dying,"   
  
That was more than enough for Han. Ha stood up quickly and strode across the room to the closet. Inside were several blasters, along with his gun belt and hoster. He pulled them out and strapped one of the guns on, stowed another in his boot and kept yet another in his hand.   
  
A glance back at Leia revealed that his wife hadn't moved-she was just watching him. Taking a fourth blaster, Han silently made his way back to her and handed her the deadly weapon. "Hold onto this," he commanded, failing at his attempt to make his voice sound more sympathetic-as though he could feel what his wife was undoubtably feeling.   
  
As Leia's hand closed around the weapon's handle, she pulled her other hand from under the pillow-revealing her lightsabor. "What are we doing, Han?" she asked.   
  
"Living," Han replied as his mind saught the best way to do just that.   
  
***   
  
Klorth let go of the human body. Without his powerful arms holding it up, the dead man slumped to the floor without grace. Klorth scowled at it. Humans were such weak beings-they called themselves warriors, yet relied on weapons to do thier fighting for them. They were easy to kill-and the genetically engineered bird felt no remorse in doing so.   
  
Flapping his wings a couple of times, Klorth turned around to face his compainions. H'Shaat was licking red blood from her surprisingly dainty paw and glaring at Joter. Joter, in turn, was glaring back, his pwoerful reptilian tail awying slightly across the floor. Klorth hoped that one of the verbal spats that were so common between those two wouldn't break out-the humans, weak and stupid as they were, had more than enough warning already. For once the bird-man appreicated Sune-who sat silently in the center of a ring of bodies.   
  
"Lets go," H'Shaat hissed as she gave her paw a last lick. She stood, her tail swaying and started down the corridor-her partially retracted claws making clicking noises as the made contact with the metal floor.   
  
Klorth flew ahead of her, tucking his long, multi-jointed arms close to his body for protection and speed.   
  
"Lets not," Joter grumbled from behind-but as he saw that Klorth was following the feline, he reluctantly did as well. He was not, however, completely content with letting the foursome continue. "Do you know where we're going?" he demanded after only a few minutes.   
  
Klorth felt a flash of annoyance that was not uncommon and paused briefly to face the reptile-and Sune behind him. "Yesss," he hissed. "Wee arree gooinnng to fiind thee Chiefff offf Ssstaate offf thee Newww Reeepubliiic," he spat the last two words out as though they'de leave a foul taste in his mouth, and spun to fly correctly again. Below him, H'Shaat purred quietly and Klorht new she approved his needling of Joter.   
  
Joter, however, was not happy. His facial expression grew more sour and he walked even slower. Stupid idiotic reptile.   
  
Klorth's eyes went to Sune-who rambled unconcerned behind the others. He alone was quiet, his expression thoughtful rather than mad or amused. What could be going through so great and oaf's mind at a time like this?   
  
H'Shaat, who had gotten ahead of Klorth when he turned to look at Sune, rounded a corner. Her hiss brought Klorth's attention back to the task at hand, but when he caught up with her-only moment's later-the human was already down.   
  
Down, but not dead. The man, clad in a green technician's suit, was staring up at H'Shaat, who was straddleing his body, her paws on his shoulders, claws digging into his flesh. The human's mouth worked, yet no words came out. He was undoubtably scared.   
  
Joter growled when he saw the motionless tablaeu. "Kill him, cat," he muttered. "And lets continue."   
  
H'Shaat turned her face to glare at him, her ears plastered to her head. "No, fool," She commanded. "Information!"   
  
Klorth flew over and landed by the human's head. The man's eyes locked on him and his mouth began to work harder. "Where is the Chief of State's rooms?" Klorth demanded.   
  
The human made a small sound. Out of the corner of his eye, Klorth saw Joter open his mouth to speak, and was about to order him into silence, when Sune placed a heavy hand-like paw on the reptiles back. It was enough to keep Joter quiet.   
  
Klorth took the human's head in his strong hands. "The Chief of State." he demanded, ready to crush the frail skull in an instant.   
  
The technitian swallowed visable and pointed weakly in the direction that they had been heading earlier.   
  
Joter-who had not seen the man point-would not keep still this time. "I knew it was a waist of time!" He growled loudly. "Kill him and lets be on."   
  
Hearing this, the human fainted. Glaring at Joter, Klorth let the lip head drop to the floor with a crack. H'Shaat got off the unconscious body, sheathing her claws even though they had a little blood on them, and stalked towards her teammate.   
  
"Your a fool, Joter," she declared, without attempting to hide her loathing. "He told us the way, but you didn't see! Open you eyes and-"   
  
"Quiet." Sune rumbled, surprising all there, and releaving Klorth of the unhappy duty of breaking up what would have been an amusing fight. "We continue-no fighting."   
  
Both feline and reptile eyed the large being then Joter slowly nodded. H'Shaat simply turned and padded away, her tail and head high.   
  
Feeling more annoied then ever, Klorth followed.   
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....   
Please review.....? *pouts* Please???


End file.
